Schwarze Kreatur Wiki
Introduction Sometimes, mysteries aren't meant to be solved. Some, just lurk in the depths of the conciousness of the brain, Fear is just a thought in your brain, and sometimes...the fear will lurk around you...you never know the mystery until you come face to face with the unsolved.... Topic Topic Intro The Schwarze Kreatur (Or Black Creature in German) Is only 1 of many urban myths that stay in the mind of the people who tend to think about the creautre. So many people are arguing that the Schwarze Kreatur has so many different attributes to its name including physical differences and psychological and mental behaviours. Despite the basic name that it is translated to from German, The creature is among the most unpopular of most urban myths however the creature has been beleived to have more freakish facts about itself than most common myths out there. (e.g - The Slenderman) Physical Attributes/Description The Schwarze Kreatur has been among the most frightening of physical appeareances of many othe myths out there. Although the descriptions of the creature have varied between victims and sightings. Many people have come forward and told the autorities and many mythologists and others, that the description of the creature has been most commonly descirbed as a very tall (17 feet claimed), 2 long and arms (one arm has a claw like hand and the other arm is basically just like a very large and long kitanna), a very demonic-like face with a 4 mandible joints and no eyes. Some people suggested that this creature does not have eyes (so to speak) because it relies on either smell, or the sense of mainly a human and its internal thought processes like fear and anxiety. Still to this date the creature has not been identified as a entity or a paranormal creature. It's been based into the Unknown category due to the amounts of capabilities it harbours. Capabilities At the same time, The Schwarze Kreatur is allegedly very capable of most supe rhuman/paranormal things such as Telekenisis, Extreme levels of strength, Mind Control, Summoning many tendrils out of anywhere in its body, a Blood curdling growl that is mistaken for a Lion and an Alligator combined, The ability to move at superhuman speeds and most frighteningly, it has the potential to simply taunt and traumatise people for a large amount of years until the victim has finally become genuinely insane and mentally unstable that the victim commits suicide or asks for the Schwarze Kreatur to come and kill the victim as soon as possible. which most people tend to neglect the fact that the person thinks that they will not get hypnotised or trained into the thought of fear and death. Behaviour The Schwarze Kreatur has many variations of behaviour, mainly the single most common based behaviour is very passive-agressive and quiet until the time is to strike the victim. So in other words the Schwarz Kreatur is very calm, quiet and stalker-like until the victim is at the point of no return, from then on, if the victim decides to let the creature kill him/her, the Schwarze Kreatur will do 1 of 4 things. # The creature will use its telekenisis to throw and thrash around the vitctim until he/she is deceased # The tendrils will come out any part of the Schwarze Kreatur's body and either strangle and suffocate the victim to death or the tendrils will pierce the person so many times that the victim will die of blood loss in a matter of seconds # The arms of the Schwarze Kreatur will penetrate the victim like a sword, meaning the victim will die almost instanly due to the piercing of the body with such sharp body parts # The Schwarze Kreatur will eat the victim alive Sightings and Attacks Mainly, the sightings and attacks of the Schwarze Kreatur have been claimed to have happened in certain parts of Rural Europe and Country sides/Forests of North and South America, Dence areas of Austrilasia, Various parts of China and the Middle East. Many people believe that the question "How does this creature cross this Earth so quickly? Or is there more then one of these things"? Still unanswered to this date how this creature moves so quickly in a rapid amount of time, or even is there more than one? The Schwarze Kreatur and its mysteries are very much unsolved as the people around the world mostly disbelieve the creature exists or even if that these are just hoaxes. That is why many Mythologists still refer to the original data and evidence rather than the newly formed and found evidence. Even the Mythologists get questioned why they do as such. However, The recent sightings have been recorded and dated around Northern Australia and the areas around the surrounding islands. Many are still trying to find out how the creature has so many capabilites. Do we only know the tip of the iceberg? Origin of the Schwarze Kreatur The original genesis of the Schwarze Kreatur has been edited, altered and manipulated throughout the past 453 years. Many beleive the creautre is beleived to be a recent discovery according to the theorists and mythologists but the victims that are much older from around the world have said otherwise. Many people throughout the world for at least 2 centuries have claimed to have seen the creature as a sighting and some of the people have claimed to have been victimised by the creautre but have survived the attacks. However those cases of the survivors have been dissmissed due to false allegations. The most relatable and "Believeable" case was from way back in the 18th century. This man from Bangladesh was unknown to most of the people at the time and was considered an outcast to the society of the time. His story was claimed that he was stalked for many years. The torture and trauma he went through drove him insane which made alot of the population disbelieve him because of his condescending tone and extreme anger, fright and fear that runned through his mouth and words. That made this person driven to the braking point as such that no one believed him, so according to the stories, the man gave up on all his efforts and decided to go one night look for the creature to get the Schwarze Kreatur to kill him. The body wasn't found for another 10 months, as it was decomposed and rotten on a pathway near a forest in the national forest of Bangladesh. However the story of this man lead up to no other sightings before the 18th century. Which obviously claimed that the Schwarze Kreatur only existed from then onwards. Still to this date the creature is still believed to have lived from the time of the Old Testimate but no evidence of that has been recorded. Also many believe that the Schwarze Kreatur is related to the devil because of the symbols on its back which are much like "666". However the symbols are not exactly like the numbers, they are described as "The number 6 with the tail of the number extended longer than usual", so many still dont believe the creature is related to the devil but most catholics and other religions say otherwise. Weaknesses/strengths The only known weakness for this creature is the ability to overcome the fear that the Schwarze Kreatur produces, Which makes the Schwarze Kreatur weak at the fact that the attempted attack is not working, which brings down the power levels of the creature. Most victims have never been able to overocme the fear, paranoia and anxeity the victim faces over a duration of time due to the instability of the persons mind. Therefore rarely the victims ever make it out of that stage due to suicide or becoming killed by the creature. Which leads to the strength that this creature has. Which is none other than mainly making the vitctim become totally insane and due horrible things to himself/herself or others. The more insanity and unstable the person is, the quicker and harder the Schwarze Kreatur feeds on the victim. Thus making the victim have 0 - around 3 % chance of survival. Very slim statistics due to the alleged intelligence of the creature. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Thriller Category:Horror Category:Creepy Category:Myths